And so we go on
by KiraYamato1
Summary: After twenty years of being gone the Exile,Arik, and Revan have finally returned..a happy loving reunion oneshot! please read and review


Memories of Heroes...

_You cannot win Revan!_

_Why do you help the weak and helpless? You will only bring them more pain?..._

_Reunion? What reunion?...you mean to tell me that I'm your master?..._

_I asked you if you were alright?...I spared you because I thought you could be redeemed..._

_No!...It can't be!...Please! Bastila don't fall to the Darkside!_

_Kreia don't do this you can't still come back to the light!_

_Bastila you will kill Revan! The starforge will feed you the Darkside!_

_Your name is Brianna! Thats...thats..a..beautiful name... I love it... just as I Love you..._

_I could never Kill you Bastila...I love you ..._

Those memories were so painful to everyone, yet in time they started to forget.

* * *

20 years later...

Jolee and Juhani became honorable jedi masters...

Mission became the most popular cantina owner...

Zaalbar took over the position of his father in his clan...

Mira became the Galaxy s most famous, hottest, and popular bounty hunter...

Canderous/Mandalor formed clan Ordo and rose to power on Onderon signing a peace treaty between the Mandalorians, Jedi, and the republic...

Bao'dur started designing pod races , and was known as the most talented and famous mechanic...

Visas became a jedi master of force sight, and has successfully started training the blind jedi s...

Bastila and Carth/ Briana and Atton became the leaders of the Republic ..after waiting for their love ones for so long they had finally found happiness again..

Yet after that long painful emotional wait, they finally approached Coruscant , accompanied by the ship that had been through so much, and the two droids that held all the secrets.

At the cockpit, sat two young men, in their thirties. One had dark black hair and brown chocolate eyes,wearing a black vest robe, while the other had light brown hair and almond eyes and wore a dark brown vest robe.

"It's been so long since I last saw this place" said the man in black.

"Looks like your friend Carth did a good job rebuilding the planet" replied the man in the brown robe.

Revan smirked, "_Carth...It's been a while partner...I'm proud of you...kept an eye on the Ice princess."_

The exile, Arik, looked at Revan , who was yet again day dreaming. "I can't wait to see everybody again...I've missed her so much, Briana, I wonder how she and the others are doing." he said.

"Well we're about to find out soon.." Revan said , while turning the Ebon Hawk into a landing pad.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Carth! Carth!" yelled Canderous. "What?" said a man who was in his late forties ,Carth,

"Guess who just pulled in a landing pad?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Mission ran into he room with Mira and Zaalbar, all three were panting from exahustion. "Re...Revan..an..and the...Exil...Exile...they...and the...Ebon" Missin and Mira said stammering.

Carth dropped the papers he was holding, and bolted out of the room towards the landing pads

Bastila , Atton, and Briana, had just came in when Carth rammed into them, and kept on running.

" Carth what the Hell?" Atton yelled.

"Carth wait!" Bastila yelled after him.

" _Revan and Arik, is it really them?...have they really come back?' _he thought to himself.

* * *

As he reached the top of the landing pad, he started to make out the shape of the Ebon Hawk, and two men standing in front of it. They were talking to Jolee and Juhani, who had foresaw their arrival.

Carth just stood there with a shocked expression, while panting. Atton and Bastila and the other people from the past who had been with them on the adventure, Canderous, Visas, Zaalbar, BaoDur , Mira, Mission, Briana. They were all standing there with a dumb and shocked expression on their face.

The four Jedi kept on talking, until Carth had the guts to break their conversation by making a fake cough. Revan and the other three slowly turned their attention to the group.

Revan and Arik gave each other a smile and started walking towards the group with Juhani and Jolee following them from behind.

They stopped directly in front of the group only 5 inches apart, Revan and the Exile looked at the friends and loved ones they had left behind, and said the only thing they could say after being gone for such a long time.

"We're back.." they said at the same time.

Briana and Bastila slowly walked up to the two men that they had loved and waited for, for so long.

Revan grabbed Bastila and gave her a passionate kiss and a tight hug.

Arik pulled Briana into his arms kissed her all over while muttering, "I'll never leave you again, I missed you so much"

The group cheered and whistled out loud.

They all came into a big hug and started telling each other how they missed the two heroes.

Revan and the Exile looked at each other for one last moment that they shared together, and thought through their minds, as if talking to eachother,

"_We're home...and so we go on..."_


End file.
